


Fisticuffs

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: The Stargazer [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Abusive Behavior, F/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: What happens when Jack returns to the Stargazer and finds out Jean-Luc and Beverly are dating?





	Fisticuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for fighting. It's not graphic, but there is light violence.

Beverly Howard woke up warm, content, and happy in the arms of her lover.   Six months ago, she and her best friend, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, had decided to explore being in a relationship after Jean-Luc admitted his feelings for her when she was giving him a massage to relieve the tension in his back caused from the stress of losing his second officer, her ex-boyfriend and his other best friend, Jack Crusher. 

Jean-Luc had admitted to falling in love with her over a year ago when she had still been dating Jack and the three of them went on holiday to the pleasure planet, Risa, together.  Beverly had asked him for some time as she wasn’t ready to admit her love for him, but she already knew she had feelings for him.  It had only taken her a few days before she finally admitted her feelings, too.  Since then, her life had been blissful.  Well, minus the general stresses that came from being a second year medical student completing her studies independently. 

It wasn’t a rare thing to find Academy students serving on board starships as part of their training, but Jean-Luc had originally had to pull some strings with Admiral Quinn to allow a medical student to serve.  In addition to her studies, Beverly was required to complete 20 hours per week serving in the ship’s Sickbay, although she frequently worked 30-40 hours as she enjoyed working in Sickbay.  Beverly also would need to report to Starbase 32 once every six months for an evaluation to make sure she was still on course. 

Fortunately, she had her evaluation two months ago and everyone at Medical was more than satisfied with her performance and she was granted an additional six months on board the _Stargazer_.  Of course, she and Jean-Luc had been keeping their relationship under the wire for now as Beverly didn’t want to be accused of receiving special treatment as the Captain’s girlfriend.  However, Beverly had just moved into Jean-Luc’s quarters, so she wasn’t entirely sure how long their secret would be kept.  She was quite honestly surprised no one had noticed yet, but she supposed on a starship people did keep odd hours around their shifts, so it probably didn’t seem odd if she or Jean-Luc were seen walking back to their quarters at 0500.  Either that, or they just respected Jean-Luc’s privacy.

Since they had started dating, they hadn’t spent a night apart, unless Jean-Luc was standing nightwatch or Beverly was taking her turn on the nightshift.  Beverly had dated Jack for eighteen months, but she hardly ever had spent the night with him as she never had felt comfortable in his quarters, but with Jean-Luc, everything felt right. 

The only thorn in their relationship was going to be the return of Jack Crusher.  Eight months ago he had been assigned to the _Farragut_ temporarily.  Shortly before he left, he had proposed marriage to Beverly after they had a fight.  Beverly had said no, and they broke up.  Two months later, Beverly began seeing Jean-Luc,  but neither had told Jack and they honestly didn’t know what to expect when they did.  Jack would be returning in four months time, right before Beverly would need to return to Starbase 32 for her next round of evaluations.  She was sure they would think of someway to tell him without hurting him too badly.

Beverly rolled over in Jean-Luc’s arms so she was laying on top of him and leaned down to kiss him.  He smiled in his sleep, which made her smile, too.  She gently toyed with the chest hair that was spread across his chest. She liked to tease him that soon he would have more hair on his chest than his head, but she didn’t mind.  She loved Jean-Luc, hair or no hair.  Jean-Luc stirred and slowly opened his eyes.  “Mm, good morning, my love.”  He kissed the top of her head. 

“Morning.”  Beverly trailed her hand lower and lower and was pleased to discover Jean-Luc hadn’t put back on his shorts last night after they had made love.  She wrapped her long fingers around his penis and gave it a gentle squeeze.  “Well, someone is going to have a good morning...” 

“You little minx.”  Jean-Luc rolled them over so he was on top.  He kissed his way down to her breasts. “I’d say we’re both about to have a good morning.”  He took one of her pert nipples into his mouth and Beverly let out a moan.  She grasped his hips and flexed hers to meet his.  “No foreplay, my love?” 

“Not today.  Please, Jean-Luc, make love to me.”

###

Beverly was just zipping up her skirt when Jean-Luc exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam.  He grabbed her around her waist and gave her a swift kiss before he moved towards the wardrobe to get a fresh uniform for himself.  He _really_ couldn’t wait for the new uniforms, even if they were going to be one piece jumpsuits. He hated the current jacket....but Beverly looked good in her cadet uniform, so he wasn’t going to complain.  Beverly laughed and swatted him. “You’re chipper this morning, dear.”

“Hmm, just glad to get to wake up every day with the woman I love.” 

“I love you too, Jean-Luc.” Beverly moved out of the bedoom area towards the small “kitchen”.  It wasn’t really a kitchen, but it had a replicator, a sink, and a few cupboards so they called it the kitchen.  “Breakfast?” 

“Just coffee this morning.  Early meeting with the senior staff and I don’t want to be late.” Beverly rolled her eyes and activated the replicator.  “Two coffees, black.  Two bananas.”  When the food and drink materialised she passed a cup to Jean-Luc and handed him one of the bananas.  “At least eat a banana.”

“Yes, dear. I’ll come by sickbay at lunchtime?  Lunch with me in the officer’s mess?”

“Jean-Luc, do you think that’s a good idea?”  Jean-Luc placed his cup and banana on the table before doing the same with hers and grabbing her hands in his.  “Bev, people will know soon enough we are together.  I know you’re worried about people talking about it being the reason you are here, but everyone knows we arranged for this while you were still dating Jack.  And it’s not like  I haven’t had you join me in the mess for meals before.  Please, my love?  I don’t want to hide this anymore.”

“I don’t want to hide, either.  You’re right. Everyone will know now that I’m living here.  Yes, I will have Lunch with you.”  Beverly grabbed her labcoat off the back of the chair she had left it on the night before, downed he coffee, and gave Jean-Luc a quick kiss before heading on her way.  She was working in Sickbay this morning, and probably would return to do some work in the lab in the afternoon before hitting her books later that evening . Jean-Luc had even set her up with a study corner in their quarters so she would have a place to work. 

###

Jean-Luc looked at the communiqué on his console and sighed.  It seemed that Jack Crusher would be returning to the _Stargazer_ earlier than they had originally thought and instead of returning in four months after a year aboard the _Farragut_ , the Captain was returning Jack early.  Apparently, Jack got himself into a bit of trouble with a young Ensign and the Captain decided it was best to have Jack leave.  Of course, this now put Jean-Luc in an awkward position because he and Beverly had hoped to have several more months to figure out how to tell Jack, but it looked like they would be telling him tomorrow unless they wanted to hide their relationship some more...which would mean Beverly moving back into her own quarters, and frankly, Jean-Luc was not willing to do that.  He pressed the comm link on his desk.  “Captain to Sickbay.”

“Sickbay here,”  came the voice of his angel.

“Cadet Howard, I need to see you in my Ready Room.”  Beverly paled and exchanged glances with the Ensign she was treating for a sprained ankle.  _Am I in trouble?_

“Captain, I’m with a patient right now, is it urgent? I can find someone else to handle this.”

“No need. Please finish with your patient first.”

“Thank you, Captain.  Howard out.”  Bevely’s hand was shaking as she applied the hypospray to Ensign Scott Peters ankle.  Scott placed a hand on Beverly’s shoulder. “Beverly, don’t worry. You know it isn’t going to be anything bad.  Besides, aren’t you and the Captain close?”  Beverly blushed at her friend.  She had met Scott Peters when she had been a first year cadet and six months ago Scott was assigned to the _Stargazer_. As much as Beverly would have liked to have told him she was actually dating  Jean-Luc, she hadn’t yet.  Perhaps this was her chance to confide in her friend...

“Scott, can I tell you something? Confidentially?” 

“Kind of like a patient-doctor confidentiality?” Beverly grinned at her friend.  “Something like that.  Scott...the Captain and I...are dating.”  Beverly waited for some kind of reaction. A gasp maybe ? Instead, her friend appeared to be laughing.  “Err...what’s so funny?

“Oh, Bev. I’ve been watching you and the Captain do the 0600 walk of shame for months now.”  Beverly was the one to gasp.  “Who else knows?”  Scott shrugged. “Well, I didn’t tell anyone.  But Beverly, why are you keeping it a secret?”

“We didn’t know how the crew would react.  I mean, I’m here on work study that Jean-Lu...the Captain arranged.  It would look like he deliberately arranged  to have his girlfriend on his ship.”

“Didn’t he?”

“No!  He did it for me and Jack...you remember Jack, right?”  Scott made a face. He remembered Jack, all right.  Jack had not been a fan of Beverly being friends with Scott.  “I was dating Jack when I came on board...but Jack and I broke up before he left and then Jean-Luc and I got together a few months later.”

“Oh. Well, then I wouldn’t worry about anything. Maybe he just needs to kiss you!”  Scott hopped down off the bio bed. “Thanks for fixing my ankle. I better not make you late for your smooching date with the Captain!”

“Shhh! Scott!”

“Look, I promise not to tell anyone, but I think a lot of the crew suspects something is going on between you two already...although I think most people just thought you were sleeping together.  I mean, hell, I’d sleep with the Captain. You bagged a hottie, Bev!” 

“Go.”  Scott left Sickbay with a cheery wave to his friend. 

Beverly pressed the chime outside of Jean-Luc’s door and listened for his warm baritone voice commanding the door to open.  As it slid open, she said, “You wanted to see me, Captain?” 

Jean-Luc looked up from his desk and ask the door shut replied with, “Yes, Cadet.  Please, come in.”  After the door slid shut behind Beverly, Jean-Luc got up and came around his desk to pull her into his arms for a quick kiss. 

“Mm, is this all you wanted?”  Beverly wiggled her eyebrows at her boyfriend.  “You know, I have  a fantasy or two that involve your Ready Room...”  Jean-Luc groaned.  “Not right now, love.  I need to talk to you about something. Please, sit.  Tea?”  Beverly nodded.  As Jean-Luc busied himself at the replicator in the corner, Beverly called over to him. “Is everything ok?”

“Yes...No...I don’t know.”  He handed her one of the cups before he settled on the sofa next to her.  “I, ah, heard from the Captain of the _Farragut_.” 

“I see.” 

“It seems that our friend Jack has...rather disgraced himself while on board and the Captain would like him gone as soon as possible.”  Beverly pursed her lips.  “Define disgraced himself.” 

“He, uh, exposed himself to an Ensign.”  Beverly’s mouth fell open.  “You’re kidding me.”

“I wish I was.  And this wasn’t the first complaint, either.” 

“No, I don’t imagine it would be.  Frankly, I’m surprised you never had to deal with any of his shenanigans.”

“Before he met you...yes, I might have had to have cleaned up a few of his messes.  But once he met you, he was dedicated to you.  You should know that.”  Jean-Luc took a sip of his tea.

“Thank you, Jean-Luc.  I didn’t doubt his faithfulness, but I know what he was like before we met...and I guess he’s returned to being that kind of person.”

“I’m sorry, Beverly.”  Jean-Luc wrapped an arm around her and drew her closer.

“No, don’t be.  I broke up with him and I am quite happy with you, thank you very much.  Now, how soon is soon?”  She leaned her had on Jean-Luc’s shoulder.

“Tomorrow.”  Beverly bolted upright jostling her tea.  “Tomorrow? But Jean-Luc...how are we going to tell him about us?  We can’t just hide it...I’m not going to move back to my quarters....”

“Well, that’s a relief.” He placed her cup on the table and pulled her back into his arms.  He was just leaning in to kiss her when the door to his Ready Room slid open, and his First Officer came barging in.  

Lieutenant Commander Gilaad Ben Zoma blushed when he saw the position his Captain was in with the Cadet. “Er...I’m sorry, Sir. I shouldn’t have barged in.”

“Never mind, Number One,”  Jean-Luc did not remove his arm from Beverly’s shoulder.  “Everyone would find out soon enough.  Gilaad,  Beverly and I are together.” 

“I see.  Uh, Sir, Beverly...please don’t take this the wrong way, but I thought you were dating Jack?” 

“Jack and I broke up two months before Jean-Luc and I got together.”

“Oh. So...I guess I shouldn’t be asking you when Jack is coming back then, Sir?  Only...Wu is woefully incompetent.”  Jean-Luc sighed.  “Yes, I am aware of Lieutenant Commander Wu’s shortcomings, but we didn’t have many other options. And yes, you can ask...he’s coming back tomorrow.”   Ben Zoma smiled.  “Sorry, Sir.  I’m sure this must be hard for you, but I will be pleased to have Jack back on the bridge.” 

“About that.  Gilaad, there are a few things you need to know about Jack. Please, sit down. Would you like a cup of tea?”  Ben Zoma shook his head and took the seat opposite the sofa.  Beverly made to get up. “I’ll leave you two...I have work to do anyway...”  Jean-Luc reached out and grasped her hand. “Beverly, there is nothing I am going to tell Gilaad that you don’t already know.  Please, stay.”  Beverly nodded and sat back down with her hand still firmly clasped in Jean-Luc’s.  He turned to Ben Zoma.  “Gilaad, do you remember my former First Officer?” 

“You mean, Captain Keel?”

“Yes.  Right, this is going to take some time to explain....”  Jean-Luc began by telling Ben Zoma about his time at the Academy and becoming friends with Walker Keel and how they both liked meeting women and would frequently be seen with a different woman each night of the week.  Jean-Luc’s habits had stopped after he was stabbed through the heart and had been given a second chance with his artificial heart, but Keel had not changed and had met Jack Crusher instead.  “When Jack met Beverly, I thought for sure he had changed...but well,  I have several reports on my desk indicating Jack has propositioned or exposed himself to female members of the _Farragut_ ’s crew.  This is why he is being sent back to us early. He needs to be off that ship. Now, I don’t know how he will react to finding out about Beverly and myself, but I think we will need to keep an eye on Jack and make sure he doesn’t do anything to put his position in jeopardy...because I will not hesitate to have him transferred away if his behaviour continues, and I intend on telling  him the same when he arrives tomorrow.”

Gilaad Ben Zoma sat back in his seat.  “I understand, Sir.  I will keep my eye on Jack.”

“Thank you, Number One.  Now, if you don’t mind...”

Ben Zoma jumped up. “Of course, Sir. Sorry, Sir...Beverly.”  When the door swished shut behind Ben Zoma, Jean-Luc once again drew Beverly into his arms.  “Where were we, my love?” 

“Right about....here,”  she said as she kissed him. 

###

Beverly thought it would be best if she wasn’t waiting for Jack to arrive in the transporter room, and Jean-Luc had to agree.  They had decided they would tell Jack together, so Jean-Luc was going to extend a dinner invitation to him.  Jack materialised on the platform, cocky grin on his face. “Johnny!” 

“Welcome back, Lieutenant Commander Crusher.”

“Sorry. Permission to come aboard, Sir?”

“Granted.  Jack, how are you?”  Jack grinned at his old friend as he stepped off. “I’m doing fine.  What’s this I hear about you finally having a girlfriend?”  Jean-Luc’s face paled.  “Oh, the look on your face is priceless. Of course no one could tell me her name....you sly dog.”

Jean-Luc cleared his throat.  “Shall we head to the Bridge or would you like to go to your quarters first?” 

“Nah.  The bridge is fine.  I’m anxious to get back to work.”  The two started walking towards the bridge when Jean-Luc decided to get the dinner invitation over with.  “Jack, would you like to have dinner tonight with me? And Beverly?”

“Beverly is still on board?”

“Well, of course she is. She’s doing her work study program.”

“I just thought...”

“What, that since you and her broke up she would give up and leave?  Jack, did you even know the woman at all?”  Jack sheepishly grinned. “So then, she told you.”

“After two months.  Jack, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know.  I just figured Bev would.”

“Right.  Ben Zoma will meet us in my Ready Room where we can discuss your...behaviour on the _Farragut_.”

“I....I see.” 

###

Beverly nervously paced the quarters she now shared with Jean-Luc.  A part of her hoped Jack didn’t notice how obvious it was that she was living there, while another part of her hoped he noticed so they didn’t have to tell him.  She smoothed down her uniform skirt and grabbed a bottle of wine from Jean-Luc’s private stash.  She thought it would be a nice gesture.  After all, she and Jack had said they would remain friends after they broke up...but would he be able to be friends with her ad Jean-Luc now that they were together?

Fortunately, Jean-Luc arrived home well before Jack did, and after giving her a kiss hello, which Beverly would have liked to have turned into more than just a kiss,  he started replicating some of the food. “Are you ready for this, my love?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Jean-Luc.  I don’t think we can put off telling him.  Not with me living with you.  Not with half the ship thinking we are sleeping together.” Jean-Luc’s jaw dropped.  “They what?”

“Oh, did I forget to tell you?  I was treating Scott for a sprained ankle when you called me to your Ready Room and after he teased me about you, I told him we were together and he mentioned that he was glad, but that half the ship thought we were sleeping together.” She shrugged.

“I see.  Well, we’ll have to somehow put that to rest.  And I forgot to tell you when Jack arrived he seemed to indicate that someone had told him I had a girlfriend, but not her name. Seems we haven’t been as discrete as we had hoped we were.”  He came over and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling into her neck.  “I love you, Beverly.” 

“I love you too, Jean-Luc....Mmm, you probably shouldn’t do that right now.”  Jean-Luc was working his way down her neck with his lips and nudging aside the opening of her jacket with his nose.  “Why not?” 

“Because Jack will be here soon and we don’t have time to make love.” Jean-Luc had opened her jacket and was licking his way down her cleavage.  “Well, he’ll know we’re together if you’re naked in our bed when he arrives...”

“ _Jean-Luc....”_ Jean-Luc sighed.  “Sorry. You’re right.  Excuse me, my love, I need to...take a shower.....”  He helped her rebutton her jacket and he headed for the bathroom.  “I’ll be quick.”  She gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. “But after Jack leaves...”

“I look forward to it.”

Jean-Luc emerged ten minutes later.  Beverly leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Sorry about that. I promise to make it up to you later.”  Jean-Luc grinned and returned Beverly’s kiss. 

Jack arrived promptly and was surprised to find Beverly already there.  He went to give Beverly a kiss hello, but she turned her cheek and he kissed her on the cheek instead.  He frowned.  He had hoped that she would have wanted to rekindle their relationship now that he was back. Jean-Luc indicated for Jack and Beverly (who was acting as if she was a guest) to sit on the sofa while he brought over the wine Beverly had picked out earlier.  Jack attempted to sit next to Beverly and was surprised when she deliberately sat in the easy chair opposite the sofa.  The three awkwardly sat and sipped their wine.  Jean-Luc attempted to engage Jack in conversation, but he soon stood up and asked if they were ready for the meal.  When Jack and Beverly both nodded, Jean-Luc headed for the replicator to finish replicating their meal. 

Over dinner, the conversation flowed a little easier, as Jack wanted to reminisce about the “good old days”.  Beverly indulged Jack, but blushed profusely when Jack started to tell Jean-Luc about what they had done after he went to bed one night while they were all together on Earth visiting Jack’s parents.  When Jean-Luc stood to clear the table, Beverly saw this as her opportunity to get Jack to shut up. “Jean-Luc, let me.” 

“Thanks, Bev.” 

“Beverly, I could help you?” 

“No, that’s alright, Jack. Why don’t you go with Jean-Luc over to the sofa, I’ll join you shortly.”  Jack frowned, but accepted the glass of whisky Jean-Luc offered him.  “You know, Jean-Luc, I think Beverly might want to get back together with me, don’t you?”  Jean-Luc gave a noncommittal shrug as he sipped his drink. When Beverly came over, she sat once again in the easy chair and Jean-Luc went to fetch her a glass. 

After he brought her her glass, he stood behind Beverly’s chair and draped an arm across the back of the chair.  His fingertips lightly brushed Beverly’s shoulder and she held her glass in both hands as she looked over at Jack.  “Jack...I need to tell you something.”

“Did I get you pregnant?”

“What?  No!” 

“Then why are you so serious?” 

Jean-Luc squeezed Beverly’s shoulder and she brought a hand up to cover his.  “Jack.  Beverly and I are together.  We wanted to tell you before anyone else told you.”

Jack stared at his best friend and his ex-girlfriend with his mouth wide open. “You..what?” 

“Beverly is my girlfriend.” 

Jack saw red and he flew to his feet and rushed at Jean-Luc and punched him in the face.  Jean-Luc stumbled and Jack tackled him to the ground and started throwing his fists anywhere they would fall.  “You bastard! I bet you wanted her while she was with me, didn’t you, _Captain_.  You just couldn’t wait until I messed things up with her so you could sweep in.  Well, guess what? I had sex with her first.  Every time you touch her, you’re touching places I already touched.” 

“Jack, stop!” Beverly tried to pull him off of Jean-Luc, but Jack shoved her away and continued to rain punches on Jean-Luc’s face and placed a well aimed knee to Jean-Luc’s groin, causing Jean-Luc and her both to wince.  She was sure Jean-Luc’s nose had been broken, and it looked like Jack had broken one of his cheek bones as well.  She reached for her comm badge. “Security to the Captain’s quarters!”

Jean-Luc had finally managed to roll Jack and himself over so he was pinning Jack to the floor.  Jack squirmed and tried to get free. “Forgot I won all those wrestling  matches at the Academy, Jack?” 

“That...was...years...ago.” 

“Ah, but  I still work out.”  When security arrived, Jean-Luc carefully got up off Jack and ordered him to be taken to the Brig.

“Sir, do you want an escort to Sickbay?”

“No thank you, Lieutenant.  I think Cadet Howard can take care of me here.”  Jean-Luc definitely didn’t want to walk through the corridors of his ship with a bloody nose, swollen eye, and bruised cheek.  That would only encourage people to talk. 

After the door shut behind them, Jean-Luc collapsed onto the sofa.  Beverly hurried for her medkit and began to gently dab at the blood on his face.  Blood had flowed down and covered his uniform jacket, so Beverly pulled off his jacket and threw it to one side to deal with later.  “Jean-Luc, tilt your head back. We need to get the blood to stop.”  Jean-Luc obliged and closed his eyes as he let Beverly examine him. 

“Why didn’t you fight back?”

“Beverly, I am the Captain.  It wouldn’t have been right for the Captain to punch his former second officer...even if he was insulting the Captain’s girlfriend.” 

“Hmm, well, it doesn’t look too bad.  I’ll need to reknit your cheekbone and your nose and I think we can use the dermal regenerator carefully around your eye, but you’re going to be stuck with the bruising for a few days.”  Jean-Luc groaned. “That won’t cause anyone to talk or anything.”

“You could always say you walked into a door.”

“ _Beverly_.”

“Just a suggestion.”  She gave him a cheeky grin as she made her way into the bathroom and came out with a warm washcloth.  She cleaned away the blood that had started to dry on Jean-Luc’s face and gently kissed his lips.  “Oh, Jean-Luc, I’m so sorry.  I should have told him without you.”

“So he could beat you up or worse? No, my love, I’m glad we did this together.”  Beverly sat down on Jean-Luc’s lap and he winced.  “How badly did he knee you?” 

“Well, I’ll live...but I’m not sure if I’ll be able to perform tonight.”  Beverly frowned. “Well, that’s no fun.  Gee, thanks Jack.” 

“Sorry.”

“Not your fault I have an apparently jealous ex-boyfriend. What are you going to do about him?”

“What can I do?  Beverly, he struck his senior officer. There’s no way I can even try to downplay that. Even if I claim it was a fight between friends...the fact remains that he hit his superior officer, If this had happened while we were on shore leave, I could have probably gotten it written off...but there’s nothing I can do.  Not with all the complaints from his time on the _Farragut_.  He’ll be sent to Starbase 32, then to Earth to stand trial...if he’s lucky, he’ll only be demoted and given a rotten assignment.  But if he’s not...well,  they have sent people to the penal colony in New Zealand for less offenses.” 

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew Jack deserved it for hitting Jean-Luc, but it was all so sad and pointless.  Jack had, essentially, thrown away his entire Starfleet career. And all because of her.  That was...well, it was overwhelming if she was honest with herself.  Jean-Luc held her close while she cried.  “Shh, shh, my love. Don’t cry.  I’m sorry. I know this is painful for you.”  He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Jean-Luc.  Will you take me to bed and hold me?”

“Of course, my love.”

 


End file.
